1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for providing battery related information of an electronic device and an electronic device performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a data communication speed and services provided by portable devices have diversified, power consumption of the portable devices has also increased.
Portable devices often display an indication of a remaining battery capacity in the form of a ratio (e.g., %) or by changing the size of a battery-shaped shade area. However, such methods for displaying the remaining capacity of the battery may not sufficiently indicate how long a user can utilize an application and after how long a portable device will be powered off. Moreover, a portable device may display a remaining capacity of a battery without considering an operating environment of the portable device.